Oar We Can Go Together
, Tahiti Hut What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Romantic Ideas Ahoy mate! I've been searching my brain for something romantic I can do with Lady Violet. I think taking a nice, gentle row down a creek would be a swell idea! ☐ Search the Jungle. Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clean up the brush. Tap the Kayak Creek to clean. : 00:10:00 Brilliant mate! This appears to be a perfect place to set up a small kayak spot! TASK COMPLETE! “Spot on!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Such a Creek Alright mate, we ought to search for a dock to make it easy to get in and out of the water. I am positive we can find one nearby! Let's have go at finding one! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up the creek dock! Tap the Creek Dock to collect. : 01:00:00 There it is, mate! It's in such great condition! I reckon this will keep sturdy even in the harshest conditions! TASK COMPLETE! “The dock will stay strong around the clock.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Great Scott! Let's install the dock on the creek. This will make it much safer for Lady Violet to get into the kayak! ☐ Place the dock on the creek! Tap the Kayak Creek to upgrade. : 02:00:00 That's the ticket, mate! I think she will very pleased with what we are building here! TASK COMPLETE! “Lady Violet will definitely not dock any points for safety!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Kayak Mcfly! Now that we have the dock sorted, we must find the most important piece...the kayak! Come with me on the Hot Air Balloon. It will make our search that much faster! ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship to find a Kayak! Tap the Air Ship to explore. : 3 Oi mate! Down there! Let's quickly get this back to the creek! TASK COMPLETE! “Be careful if it gets hot: you cannot have your kayak and heat it it too.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Canoe for Two Mate, help me tie the kayak to the dock so it doesn't float away! ☐ Place the kayak by the creek dock! Tap the Kayak Creek to upgrade. : 02:00:00 It seats two mate! This was the perfect find! TASK COMPLETE! “Ben's jokes make Violet kayak up!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Paddle Paddle Obviously the kayak is the most important piece. But what is the second? The paddles of course! We wouldn't be able to go anywhere without them! Let's use the Hot Air Balloon to find some, shall we? ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship to find paddles! Tap the Air Ship to explore. : 3 There they are mate! I knew they would be around here somewhere! TASK COMPLETE! “Finding the right paddle is a big oar deal.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Paddle Me This Let's put these paddles back where they belong. This is all coming together so brilliantly mate! I am positive Lady Violet will be awestruck by our work! ☐ Put the paddles by the kayak! Tap the Kayak Creek to upgrade. : 04:00:00 Not only are these study, but the craftsmanship is one-of-a-kind. I am curious who worked on these... TASK COMPLETE! “Ben is the man of the oar!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Please Join Me? Here's the moment I have been waiting for mate! I am going to ask Lady Violet to join me at the creek! I am quite nervous... I hope she agrees to meet me there! ☐ Ask Lady Violet to join Ben at the Kayak Creek! Tap the Tahiti Hut to harvest. 2 to skip Mate! She said she would love to accompany me on a romantic row down the creek! But under one condition: we must wear life vests! She is still uneasy about getting on the water again... I can definitely understand her concern. TASK COMPLETE! “The engineer did the motherly thing by keeping all her aqua-ducts in a row.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Vested Interests Lady Violet said she will join me at the Kayak Creek if she wears a life vest! We must go find one mate...we must! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up the life vest! Tap the Life Vest to collect. : 01:00:00 There it is! Great find! Thank you so much for this! TASK COMPLETE! “Ben definitely has a vested interest in Lady Violet's safety.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Is it a Date? Let's take this life vest back to the creek mate! Lady Violet will be here any second! ☐ Take the life vest back to the creek! Tap the Kayak Creek to complete. : 04:00:00 Blimey mate! I can see her now, walking this way! How do I smell? TASK COMPLETE! “Life is but a dream...” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=14 |Swords_Earned=0 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=The Lighthouse on the Left |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Quest_Date=2013-Jun-14 |Version=2.1.2-2013.06.20 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.